La déclaration
by Queen93
Summary: Bien après la fin de la guerre, Ron et Hermione, malgrè le baisé échangé ne se sont toujours pas avoué leur amour.


Salut Salut tout le monde ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit que je me suis sentie rouillée. Voilà néanmoins une petite fanfiction que j'ai retrouvé qui trainé sur mon PC et que je n'avais pas fini. C'est le résultat de bêtises écrites il y a plus d'un an additionné à une insomnie. J'espère que vous aimerais, même si je dois avouer que je ne suis moi-même pas très fière de la fin.

Voilà voilà, fini le blabla, je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture 3.

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient malheureusement à JK Rowling, je ne possède que cette humble histoire.

Comment comprendre où j'en suis si mes pensés elles mêmes sont désordonnés ? Je dois lui en parler parce que je suis perdue. J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive, et je sais qu'il est le seul à pouvoir m'aider. Ça me fait tellement mal de le voir dans les bras de toutes ces filles, si blondes, pulpeuses, et désirable. Ça me brise le cœur, parce que je sais que je n'ai rien avoir avec elles, je suis trop brune, trop petite, trop menu, vraiment pas le fantasme des garçons, je n'ai aucune chance. Il est si fort et beau, il n'a que l'embarrât du choix, avec toutes ces filles qui se jettent à ses pieds, pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à moi ?

Il n'a toujours été que mon meilleur amis, enfin c'est-ce que je pensais… à chaque fois qu'il me touche, je pourrais jurer qu'une brûlure va apparaître à cet endroit, lorsqu'il me sourit, mes jambes flanchent, quand il me regarde, je me perds dans ses beaux yeux bleu. C'est pour cela que je me dis que finalement c'est peut-être plus que de l'amitié que je ressens. Mais est-ce réciproque? J'ai faillit y croire… Mais après tout, c'est moi qui me suis jetée dans ses bras comme une gourgandine, c'est moi qui l'est embrassé. S'il m'a rendu ce baisé, c'est qu'on était en pleine guerre et qu'on pensait tous mourir, il n'a seulement pas voulu me blesser.

Mais quand même je n'arrête plus d'y penser. Ses lèvres, leur chaleur, leur douceur… Ses grands bras forts qui me font sentir en sécurité. Mes doigts dans ses beaux cheveux roux… Et depuis ce foutu jours il fuit mon regard, et je continue désespérément à croire qu'il fait ça seulement parce qu'il s'en veut d'être heureux alors que George souffre. Mais même George est passé au dessus de ça, même lui essaye d'oublier la mort de Fred et d'être heureux autant qu'il le peut.

Tous les matins je me lève en me disant que si j'arrivais à rassembler tout mon foutu courage de Griffondor et que je lui en parlais, tout changerait. Et pour une fois nous aussi nous serions heureux, ensemble.

Je ne me souviens même plus le nombre de fois ou j'ai espéré qu'un jour j'aurais le courage d'enfin parler à Ron, mais ce jour là n'est visiblement pas encore arrivé, et pendant ce temps, chaque soir, de notre appartement à Ginny et moi, alors qu'elle est sortie avec Harry, je le vois, je l'entends, il ramène des filles chez eux, dans l'appartement, voisin au notre, et il je n'ai pas d'autre solution que de sortir, et je marche, je pleure, je souffre, je ne veux pas les entendre, j'essaye de ne pas penser à eux, mais en vain. Parfois je ne mets pas de vestes, ainsi la douleur causée par le froid l'emporterait sur celle de mon cœur, mais ça n'a jamais marché, et depuis presque un an, je cherche encore un remède à ce mal de cœur.

Alors j'ai décidé de sortir, de rencontrer des hommes, et peut-être que dans leurs bras à eux je l'oublierais lui, mais encore une fois, je suis revenue chez moi en larme. Aucun n'étais assez bien pas assez grand, pas assez fort, pas assez roux, pas assez de tache de rousseurs… pas assez Ron. Je me suis toujours demandé si lui en avait partout. Je les avais déjà vu sur son visage, sur ses bras, son torse, son dos, ses jambes, mais… Quand je me mets à penser de cette manière, telle une gourgandine, je me dégoute. Un jour j'en avais rencontré un, un docteur moldu, il était si gentil et attentionné que je me suis directement attachée à lui, il arrivait à me faire oublier Ron lorsque j'étais avec lui, mais une fois qu'il n'était plus là, les larmes recommençaient à couler. Alors j'ai décidé de ne plus le quitter, et on passait nos journées et nos nuits ensemble, dès que nos travails nous en donnaient l'occasion, et il était tellement attentionné que lorsque je lui ai dis être encore vierge, il m'a dit qu'il attendra le temps qu'il faudra. Quelques mois plus tard, alors que mes amis se demandaient où je disparaissais tout le temps, je décidais d'enfin leurs présenter officiellement mon petit ami en les prévenant qu'il ne connaissait pas l'existence de la magie.

La seule évocation du prénom d'Andrew mettait Ron dans une colère froide et il ne me parlait plus que pour échanger les formalités de bases accompagnées de sourires forcés. Puis un jour, bien des mois après leur avoir présenté Andrew, Ron vint me voir, la tête baissée, et commença, ses yeux fuyant mon regard :

- J'aimerais te parler, mais s'il te plait ne me coupe pas. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je veux te le dire, mais je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié. Et maintenant de toute façon au point où on en est, je pense que quoi qu'il arrive nous ne pourrons plus être amis…

J'émis un hoquet de surprise en entendant cela, et ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il racontait quand il me fit signe de me taire.

- Hermione, s'il te plait, laisse moi finir. (Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de reprendre.) Je sais que Andrew et toi comptez vous marier, il ne t'a pas encore fait sa demande mais il ne tardera surement pas à la faire maintenant, et je le comprends, quel fou pourrait te laisser lui passer sous le nez ? Voilà ce que j'ai pensé en premier lieu, et ensuite la réponse m'a frappée telle une gifle : Moi. Je t'ai laissé filé en me disant que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi, et c'est peut être le cas d'ailleurs, mais j'ai besoin de toi. S'il te plait. C'est égoïste de me déclarer maintenant, mais je t'aime Hermione.

Il me regarda longuement, attendant probablement une réponse, que je fus incapable de donner tellement j'étais choquée par ce qui venait de se passer. Quelque instant plus tard il reprit :

- Ecoute, comme je te l'ai dis, je sais que je suis égoïste, mais de toute manière je ne pourrais pas rester ami avec toi en te sachant avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à t'oublier. J'ai essayé pourtant je te le jure (des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, et je remarquais qu'il tremblait de tout son corps.) je suis sortie avec tellement de femme, mais aucune n'était assez belle et intelligente pour te remplacer. Je t'aime tellement Hermione, (le ton de sa voix s'éleva) c'est injuste que tu sois avec lui, injuste que ce soit lui qui te tient dans ses bras le soir, qui te console quand tu pleure, qui te rassure quand tu as peur. Injuste que ce soit lui que tu aime, qui te rend heureuse. Injuste que ce soit l'homme parfait pour toi. Je sais que je pourrais t'aimer mieux que lui. Je n'ai jamais trouvé les mots pour te dire à quel point je t'aime et à quel point j'ai besoin de toi, ni le courage pour essayer, et c'est quelque chose qui me hantera toute ma vie !

Il s'approcha de moi, déposa un baisé sur mes lèvre, et entreprit de s'en aller. Je le regardais un instant incrédule marcher vers la sortie, avant de le rappeler :

- RON !

Il se retourna vers moi surprit, et me dévisagea. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, mais rien ne sortit. Puis tout t'a coup j'éclatais en sanglot. Ron me regarda affolé ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire, puis il se rapprochât de moi et me pris dans ses bras en me tapotant maladroitement le dos.

- Oh, Hermione, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, s'il te plait, calme toi.

- Tu. En. As. Mis. Du. Teeemmmps. Dis-je entre deux sanglots.

- Quoi ? dit Ron, je ne comprends pas ?

Je me fis violence pour me calmer, puis le repoussais, plus violement que je ne le voulais, et lui répondis.

- J'ai tellement attendu, que je ne pensais que ça arriverais jamais (dis-je en criant presque). Tu as couché avec tellement de filles, en étant toujours de mauvaise humeur dans c'était moi qui essayais de faire ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, que j'ai juste pensais que tu ne voulais pas me voir heureuse. Et puis tu n'a aucun droit de décider ce qui est assez bien ou non pour moi, c'est à moi de décider de ça... Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée !

- Alors, tu… tu m'aime ? Me demanda Ron bouche bée.

- Evidement ! M'exclamais-je.

Il me fixa longuement, avant de sourire enfin.

- Alors dis le moi.

Je m'approchais maladroitement de lui, et posais mes mains hésitantes sur ses épaules. Il chercha mon regard, et je levais les yeux vers lui, les fixant aux siens.

- Je t'aime Ron Weasley !

- Je t'aime Hermione Granger !

Il se rapprochât encore de moi, et mon cœur se mis à battre la chamade, mes yeux étaient posaient sur ses lèvres qui se rapprochaient dangereusement des miennes, elles étaient sur le point de se toucher, et je sentais son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres, quand il s'arrêta un moment. Son odeur me faisait tourner la tête.

- Je suis désolé, pour tout !

Dès que ses mots arrivèrent à mes oreilles, je rompis inconsciemment les centimètres qui séparaient nos lèvres, et elles s'unirent enfin. Son délicieux parfum m'entourait de toute part, et je goutais à la suave saveur de ses lèvres, qui me monté la chaleur. Ce fut le plus parfait des baisés au monde, alimenté par notre amour enfin avoué, et par notre colère à chacun d'avoir raté tellement d'année en ayant été si stupide.

Quand on se sépara enfin, il posa son front contre le mien, et ferma les yeux le temps que l'on reprenne notre souffle. Quand il rouvrit sa bouche il me demanda.

- Et Andrew ?

Je souris.

- Il comprendra.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, bisous.

Queen93


End file.
